projectahmedfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Video games 2010-2011 (Project Ahmed)
This is a List of Video games that Project Ahmed Had Played 2011 Video Gaming Need for Speed Hot Pursuit (2010 video game) Hot Pursuit is the First game to make it's First Debut in Project Ahmed. It was released on November 16th 2010, But made a debut in Janurary 2011. Project Ahmed Gave it 10 out of 10 and Awarded it As "Project Ahmed's Best Prologue Title". He enjoyed the game and critically priasing the game's Graphics,Gameplay,High-speed Chases,Crashes,Soundtracks,Options,Large Selection of Vechiles As well As Free Roam, He also Completed The Racer Career Mode But The Cop Career Mode Was Incomplete Due to it's Difficult Events. Dead Space 2 Dead space 2 the sequel to the 2008 Video game Dead Space, Released in Janurary 25th 2011. Project Ahmed Awarded it 8.5 out of 10, Generally Praised The Game's Story,Weapons,Enemies and Horrific Death Scenes. Killzone 3 Project Ahmed Rated it 8.5 out of 10. He says "Killzone 3 looks fun to me and Better than its predessecor Killzone 2. I loved The Story But Was Kinda Short and Bot Mode was Fun Because You Have to Play this for time pass Without Completing The Story Again and Again". Crysis 2 Crysis 2 is the sequel to 2007 Video game Crysis, Released in March 22nd 2011. Like Dead space 2 and Killzone 3, Project Ahmed Gaved it 8.5 out of 10 As well, He Generally Praised The Game's Missions,Weapons,Abiliates (Including Cloak and Armor),Soundtrack,Graphics and Gameplay. Brink Project Ahmed Gave it a Fair Rating 6.5 out of 10. He implies "Brink is'nt a Bad game though a setting Known as ARK is beautifully Renderd and There is a Large Customization Options of Character and Weapons, Some missions were Difficult to me and I was Generally Dissapoint". Infamous 2 Infamous 2 is the sequel to the 2009 video game Infamous, Released on June 7th 2011. Ahmed Gave a Positive Review 8.0 out of 10. He completed the game in 2 days and Generally Praising It's Graphics,Cutscenes,New Powers,Enemies and Free roam Which has Become more fun than its predessocer. He also lacked That the gameplay is too similar than infamous 1. Resistance 3 The third and The Final game in the Resistance series. Project Ahmed Gave it 8.5 out of 10. He Generally Praised the Title's Graphics,Gameplay,Weapons,Enemies and Story. However, He disliked the Distrubing Sounds That Comes from Feral Enemies Such as Widowmakers and Leeches. Batman Arkham City Batman Arkham City, The sequel to the 2009 video game Batman Arkham Asylum, Released on October 18th 2011. Ahmed Awarded it 10 out of 10 and Critically Praising Its Graphics,Gameplay,Story,Combat,Characters and Boss Battles. He says "Arkham city is the Best Game I've Ever played in my life and completed it for the first time since i did'nt Complete it's Predessocer". Battlefield 3 Project Ahmed Awarded it 9.0 out of 10 and Generally Praising The Title's Story,Gameplay,Graphics,Weapons and Battles During Missions. However, He feel difficult on Quick-time Events and Feeled Lack About Game Containing Some Bugs. Uncharted 3 Drake's Deception The Third game in The Uncharted Series. Ahmed Awarded it 10 out of 10 and He said that the game was more enjoyable than Uncharted 2. He Critically Praised The Game's Graphics,Gameplay,Puzzles,Weapons and Missions. Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 Modern warfare 3 is the sequel to the 2009's Modern warfare 2, Released on November 8th 2011. Ahmed Gave it 9.0 out of 10 and Generally Praised The Title's Gameplay,Story,Weapons and The all new Survival Mode. He also comments that "the gameplay is similair not too much than its predessocer Modern Warfare 2". Need for Speed The Run Project Ahmed was Less Impressed at Need for speed the run. He gave it 7.0 out of 10 and Implies "I thought this game was supposed to be best in the Franchise, But there are some Negative Things Such as Dumb/Script AI,Long loading times,Strange Menu,Unskippable Cutscenes and Short Story Mode/Challenge Series". He even also Implies That "the music soundtracks Are completly Dissapointing and Not Even A single Remix Music is in this game". King of Fighters XIII The 13th Game in The King of fighters series, Released on November 22nd 2011. Ahmed awarded it 8.5 out of 10 calling it "Best 2D Fighting Game". He Generally Liked The Title's Gameplay,Graphics,Characters,Story,Boss Battles and The Returning Arcade Mode. 2011 Awards and Nominations Awards *Dead space 2: Best Horror Game *Batman Arkham City: Best Action Game *Battlefield 3: Best Shooter Game *Uncharted 3 Drakes Deception: Best Ps3 Game *King of fighters XIII: Best Fighting Game Nominations *Killzone 3: Best Ps3 Game *Crysis 2: Best Shooter Game *Infamous 2: Best Ps3 game and Best Action Game *Modern Warfare 3: Best Shooter Game